tie's of the heart
by BlackWolf99
Summary: Kakashi fall's in love with his first student, but he is forced with a new team before she graduate's after 5 years, tragedy strike's. What will Cheresa do when the man she loves doesn't remember her or the love they shared after only 2 year's R
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the deal I'm a total noob at story writing if you read this story you are prepared and there will be no complaint's no meanness and there will be no jab's about my spelling because my spell check doesn't get everything, also sometime later in this story there will be sexual content cursing and god known's what if you are offended by that than don't read and if you do don't complain.

Now that that bit is over I hope you revue and I hope you enjoy. ^^

Cheresa: she doesn't own any character's in here except Kim and Cheresa and obviously she will inform you if there are any new one's that are made explicitly by her, and as you can tell it is an OC dah.

Me: you just have a brilliant way with word's

Cheresa: well it isn't perfect but who am I to complain?

Me: that is exactly right u can't complain either xP

Cheresa: …whatever.

Me: now read read read if u want to read, hope you enjoy.

~Shadowfang~

I'm Cheresa an AMBU and top ninja I'm 19 and I became an AMBU at the age of 7 I have killed many ninja and have many respected allies'.

…or at least I would if I was actually 19…or if I wasn't already 10 ….and if my teachers actually wanted me….alright I'm the failure but I can dream.

*bang*

"CHERESA PAY ATTENSHON!"

The teacher roared jolting me out of my fantasy.

"s..sorry teacher"

*winces*

'why am I so weak? Why aren't I aloud to use my power to its full extent it makes me look weak to pretend to be chakra less'

"THAT'S IT! IM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOU EVEN NARUTO IS BETTER THAN YOU AND HE IS 7! , GO TO THE HOKAGE NOW!"

Leaving casually made the teacher growl and nearly making me laugh.

The hokage sighed.

"looks like I have to give you a private teacher but we only have a young teacher free…"

"I don't care pleas I want to be a ninja and I want to use my powers!"

She growled in frustration.

"alright."

He agreed and pointed to the back of the room.

He said something to his secretary.

After a few minuets a puff of smoke appeared and a man with silver hair was standing before the hokage in a relaxed stance.

"kakashi I have a mission for you."

"what is it hokage-sama?"

He asked not noticing the young girl in the room.

"you will be this girl's teacher."

He said gruffly.

"wait what?"

He said and she stepped out of the corner and introduced herself.

"hello I'm Cheresa pleas take care of me."

She said.

"this is Cheresa she is 10, kakashi is 15 work well"

he said smiling.

"wow you weren't kidding he is young"

Cheresa giggled.

Than dragged the teen off.

"alright what's the first thing you are going to teach me?"

She asked practically buzzing.

"eerm… alright I guess we should start."

He said and that started the long 5year training.

"god this year am I going to be able to do the chunine?"

She begged the silver haired man who trained her harder than she thought possible.

*sigh*

"I guess I shouldn't hold you back for 6 years."

He than did an over exaggerated sigh and took her to train for the chunine exam.

After the training every night they would sit together talking about their lives to one another. But with that they slowly got closer to each other.

"Kakashi I'm going to win the chunine exam so that we wont have the teacher student relationship any more! , I love you…"

She confessed. Kakashi sat there dumbstrucken.

"Wish me luck!"

She said kissed him and ran off before he could say any thing.

'oh my god how embarrassing'

She thought embarrassed. Only to run into a blond haired boy all on his lonesome.

"oh I am so sorry are you hurt?"

"no way I'm going to become hokage I cant be hurt by something as small as that 'BELEVE IT!'"

He said and smiled.

"haha alright than I will root for you I'm Cheresa got it memorized I'm going to be the strongest ninja you have ever seen."

She said winking at him.

"I'm naruto Usumaki, I won't forget you Cheresa that's a promise!"

They both laughed than after a long time of bonding and discovering that they both don't have any parents or family and they are both outcasts they decided they would hang out at the ramen shop and naruto would bring his new team and teacher.

When it was the next day she went to the ramen shop to wait for him. Suddenly she hard for people come in.

"this is the girl I wanted you to meet!"

His loud voice reached her ears.

"Cheresa this is sakura sasuke and kakash he's our teacher!"

Cheresa whipped around and the only person she saw was kakashi.

"you are naruto's friend Cheresa?"

The silver haired ninja asked.

"yes…you're their teacher?"

She asked still staring.

"yes…"

He replied

"WOW YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER?!"

Came naruto's excited shout.

"yeah…for 5year's…"

She said and no one picked up on the sudden distress she was in.

"..lets eat shall we?"

She asked and ordered her ramen.

The whole meal was silent except for naruto's constant chatter that kept every one else busy.

After they left she bolted straight for the hokage tower.

She slammed the door open and ran up to the hokage.

"Kakashi has a team?!"

She screeched.

"yes you have been learning from his for 5 year's if you didn't pass the chunine exams than you still would have been moved up to something stronger because you are extremely powerful."

He explained.

"but I'm still his student!."

She yelled.

"Don't worry he should still have time to train you."

He said confidently.

But sadly he didn't every time they where scheduled to meet he was to tired so he sent her home on top of that he always turned up late than slowly he stopped training up.

That's when she went watched their training session's and after that sat under the tree she confessed to him at.

He didn't even show at the chunine exam which she passes and came first in.

Slowly when she would waste time sitting under the tree all night a few people in town noticed her they informed the hokage who sent her on so many mission's she barely got enough sleep as it was let alone to Salk at some tree.

Suddenly the hokage found a shortage of missions to send her on and had no choice but to let her go for a while.

With all the missions she was going on and the favor's she was doing for the hokage she ended up becoming the top ninja in two years.

Now there wasn't much at all for her to do because after all the missions she did for two years she doesn't have any hobby and she checked on kakashi and his team they where training for the exam themselves which made her mad she went and watched them every day and that made her even angrier.

'Why didn't he have enough time for me? , why, why, WHY?!'

She screamed in her head.

But in spite of everything she didn't try to sabotage their training, she did though take naruto out at night and teach him extra things.

"Naruto I have reached my goal now all that's got to happen is for you to reach yours!"

"YEAH!"

He replied and started his training every night.

"alright you have to go to bed."

She said knowing if he didn't now he would regret it later.

"Alright but you have to teach me the technique tomorrow then!"

Nodding at him he turned and went home.

"You are in idiot for making a technique that make's you don't need to sleep."

The wolf inside her stated for the 6th time.

"Whatever"

She growled back at it.

After a few minutes she decided it was about the time when kakashi fell asleep.

Going to his window she sat on the ledge and looked in at his sleeping form, she did this every night now she lost count of the days she had already spent watching him.

But this time was different something was odd, she didn't turn around fast enough and was grabbed from behind.

"Why are you and why are you here every night?"

Demanded a voice that slid over her neck like silk.

"Coincidence?"

She asked nearly having a hart attack at how he was holding her if it was gentler it would resemble a loving hug and his breath like the softest of caresses.

"Who are you?"

She paused for a second mentally shrugged and went on.

"No one you would remember I'm just nobody my presence shouldn't be noticed by one such as you."

She said on the verge of tears.

He turned her around her she hung her head so he wouldn't see her face.

"Look at me"

She stayed where she was.

"I said look at me."

He said grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

He stared stunned.

"Haha…long time no see kakashi…"

She whispered.

"Ummm…who are you agene?"

He asked nervously.

This made her stair shocked.

"Sorry I have a bad memory."

"what so you can remember what you had for breakfast last month but you cant remember the woman who confessed to you two years ago?!"

She shrieked and ran as fast as she could and hid in a cave she found a long time ago, crying.

After a few days she went to the hokage's tower.

"I want a mission, with lots of killing"

She growled.

"…alright but it's a s ranked mission…you have to go into the land of rice Pattie's and eradicate orochimaru's men and obliterate his research lab…I wanted to form a large team but I have the feeling you want to go alone am I right?"

He asked and smiled when he saw her nod.

She left on her mission straight away because incidentally she always was prepared for battles missions and journeys.

The journey in all took two days and sadly when she found the lab it ended to fast she even made his men suffer for a long time and she still had to go back to fast.

She managed to slow her journey back to four days.

"You like to dordle don't you."

Came a silken voice alarming her.

Whirling around she came face to face with kakashi.

"but brutal and fast work back there no wonder you are the top nin."

He said.

"Go away!"

She said and ran back into the village and lost him.

"Sigh why now after two year's is he coming into my life?"

"Because you are even more attractive than you used to be, joking."

"I know…I still love him shadow…god how I love him."

She sobbed.

When it was the next morning she went to the hokage's tower.

"I am going to go crazy I love him but he just keep's hurting me!"

She shouted.

"Love is always like that."

He said and held up a mission.

"you and another nin of my choosing will travel here and wait there for further notice, this is very important so don't let me down and always stay with you team mate except in battle than you have free range, put this on I will give your team mate's his when you go to leave to now."

He pointed to the map smiled than ushered her out.

She waited at the front gate bored as all hell when she heard foot steps behind her she turned around only to come face to face with the silver haired man himself.

She was about to escape but she ran into the hokage.

'Crap what the hell they are boxing me in!'

She panicked in her head.

"This is your team mate Cheresa."

The hokage said nearly making her scream.

Suddenly he put his neck band on and they where drawn together.

"Get going you two you have a long journey ahead of you."

She sulked out of the gate.

"Let's go then" she mumbled crankily.

'You are scrued sweat hart.'

Said shadow.

'I'm beyond scrued'

She groaned in her head.

After a day of walking in silence he sighed and spoke.

"so what where you doing outside my window?"

"that is really none of your business now isn't it"

She said quickly.

"well it is since it was my window silly."

"and if I don't want to tell you?"

She asked ready to bolt.

"I will find out any way."

He said cheerily.

"no you wont, no one will tell you I can grantee."

She growled.

"every one but me knows?!"

He asked shocked.

"just about every one gee it was no secrete."

She said and wouldn't talk any more sensing he was using this argument to extract information.

"shut up I don't feel in the mood to be interrogated."

She growled at him to put it into perspective.

"I expect nothing less of the village's best."

He complemented.

"Shut up."

She stalked ahead ready to bite some one's head off.

"tell me why you don't like me?"

He begged.

"bite me."

*******************

Like I said up the top pleas revue I would love to hear what you think.

Love ya all =P


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the deal I'm a total noob at story writing if you read this story you are prepared and there will be no complaint's no meanness and there will be no jab's about my spelling because my spell check doesn't get everything, also sometime later in this story there will be sexual content cursing and god known's what if you are offended by that than don't read and if you do don't complain.

Now that that bit is over I hope you review and I hope you enjoy. ^^

I would like to take a min to make a reference to Eva9673 who general started this story and was the one who let me continue the story.

Cheresa: she doesn't own any character's in this story, or the story itself.

Me: you just have a brilliant way with word's

Cheresa: well it isn't perfect but who am I to complain?

Me: that is exactly right u can't complain either xP

Cheresa: …whatever.

Me: now read, read if u want to read, hope you enjoy.

~Shadowfang~

Kakashi got the feeling that they were getting off on the wrong foot and he wasn't being given a chance to redeem himself.

From what he gathered he knew this woman two years ago and there was some sort of information just about everyone knew and wouldn't tell him and also she has a particular dislike of being around him since the window incident as of which she hadn't returned to the window since then.

He was now talking with the female who seemed to pride herself on not talking around him but seemed the polar opposite when with his blond student.

He just couldn't figure her out with his limited information.

He saw how she moved and of course perfect for the best ninja in konaha, he wondered what made her become the best he had only been able to access some of her files and even that was packed and when he got a glimpse of the file containing the restricted stuff it was a fat folder.

He didn't think someone could do that many mission's at her age, even if she did the from a young age she would need to sleep some time.

But he didn't understand how until the first night.

"why don't you get some sleep ill watch if that is what you are worried about."

He offered.

She looked at him with a calculating eye's before she answer.

"I can't sleep so there would be no point trying."

Now he understood how she pulled off all those mission's she didn't sleep so she needed something to do to keep her occupied.

When he woke up nearly all camp was packed up and there was some breakfast waiting for him.

"eat it is time to go"

Was all she said before she pushed him out of him spot and started packing up the rest.

He noticed that the clearing grass was flatter then it was last night and he realized she had to do something last night to keep herself occupied.

When he was finally ready they started the next stage of the journey which was across a deep gorge.

As they as they jumped into the deep cavern which is called the cavern of despair.

All they found was a barren volcanic wasteland.

"do you sense anything Kakashi?"

Cheresa asked on high alert.

"no but you already know that"

They ventured across the wasteland and they were half way when Kakashi felt faint enough so that he fell to his knees.

"wha…what's happening?"

He choked having a coughing fit.

"it's the volcanic gases!"

Cheresa gasped and grabbed Kakashi and started running but what she found may delay her long enough for Kakashi to die.

Cheresa summoned a wolf.

"take him out of the gasses!"

The wolf grabbed him and dad as it was told the dinosaur they had discovered tried to peruse them but she hit it with a chakra infused kunai.

That got the beasts attention but it wasn't damaged more than a scratch.

'think cheresa how can you beat something you can't mortally wound…' cheresa wanted to slap herself.

She got her ninja wire and attached one end to a solid wall the other she looped around its massive neck and the end was being secured around a massive boulder and was being pulled.

She nearly had it anchored to the ground when she lost her grip on the ash covering the ground and by the time she recovered the tairanasourus head was just above the volcanic gas and she had to re do her head work and pull him right to the grounded watched as it trashed as it breathed in mass amounts of the toxic gas.

Cheresa made it just above the gas before she passed out.

Kakashi found her a few hours later and dragged her the rest of the was up to the higher ground.

They ended up in a secluded rainforest where they camped by a small waterfall and he ate some fruit while he waited for her to awaken, she whimpered in her sleep and he sat next to her petting her head till she calmed down.

"you know I will probably never tell you think but a long time ago I knew this girl, I cant remember her well and could only remember parts because you got me thinking on where I could have met you, any way she was the type of person who was skilled and powerful but no one would teach her because of her background, she didn't know it but her mother and father murdered thousands from this village and others for years and when they were discovered they already escaped and left their only daughter behind to take the heat, my dad rescued her but she was treated worse than a monster, some people even compared her and Orochimaru, I remember her because she confessed to me under a beautiful oak tree."

He had a melancholy look on his face while he spoke to the sleeping woman.

The day wore on with him stroking her hair just remembering that innocent time as her teacher and how they would always sit side by side under the oldest oak in the whole village content just to be in each other's company.

He was interrupted when he felt cheresa stir under his touch and withdrew his hand before she caught him.

When she was fully awake he offered her some fruit which she grudgingly excepted with a thanks.

Kakashi decided to fish for some more information.

But before he could she was already glaring at him.

"start talking again and I swear I will go rogue just to kill you!."

Was her blunt threat.

Instead he surveyed the surroundings they found themselves in the waterfall had a big fall then a bunch of smaller sections where the water cascaded on a smaller scale, the plants consisted of ferns massive tree's, dirt, twigs, smooth rock and not that much grass.

Kakashi had managed to get a lot of sleep when he was woken up by yowling.

Cheresa's pov.

""Why does he have to be so cute when he sleep's?""

'because then you wouldn't have gone for him like bee's to honey'

""shut up""

'make me, remember punching yourself only hurts you'

'smirk'

""well I'm not going to dignify you with a response.""

'what was that then?'

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she was a long black limb swaying back and forth from a low hanging branch.

"oh shit"

Me: Sank u sank u!

Cheresa: review pleas she is crazy.

Me: all unattended children will be given a free espresso and a puppy!


End file.
